User talk:Eudaimonium
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Squadmate on Horizon page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 09:41, 3 January 2011 Talk Page Formatting Can you please just post the links to the images you uploaded rather than putting them on the page? They are horribly formatted and just proceed to add a lot of space to the talk page and further destroy formatting. Lancer1289 (talk) 14:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll make sure to do that in the future. Can you please just explain me what do you mean by page and image formatting? I appear to be missing something... Thanks, man! Eudaimonium (talk) 22:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :The fact that the images you put in render horribly on the page, cause indentation problems, add huge amounts of unnecessary space to the page, among other things. We tell users specifically to just link the images, not to embed them in a page. Now I will ask you again to remove the images from the page and to just link them. It isn't that hard. Any image on a talk page breaks formatting and causes problems. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Done, removed because other user uploaded better ones. However, I still fail to see how the images add unnecessary space. Assuming we're seeing the same website layout here, in all perfect honesty I don't see what's the problem if your monitor resolution is any greater than 300x200 pixels. Embedding images in vBulletin forum posts, especially technical-oriented ones, is a very common, and better yet, very desired practise. I thought that having them embedded here would help break some of the monotone feeling of text-only entries. Apologies for that. What I won't ever understand is why embedded JPEGs are not OK, but nicknames written in that ridiculous font which makes all text near it unreadable is. Anyway, is there anything else this-wiki-specific I should know about, y'know before I mess something else up? Eudaimonium (talk) 23:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :They cause problems with formatting, and the way you originally had them, not after, added huge amounts of space to the talk page. Even having them as thumbs, which are not used on the wiki anywhere, causes problems with formatting and text scrunching. Every website/wiki is different and have different ways of doing things and "breaking some of the monotone feeling" is not a reason to insert an image. We always tell users to link images since we've had numerous incidents of talk page images messing up everything therefore we just ask them again to link not embed. :As to signatures, that is a user's choice as is considered part of their user space. If they want to create a signatures, then that is their prerogative. If you want to complain about it, then go to them about it as that is a personal issue, not a wiki related one. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Incidents, you say? What happened, page not loading properly, or at all? Sounds bad. Alright, got it. No more embedding, thanks. And no, my problem with that guy's signature is just shy of being big enough to do something about it :p Eudaimonium (talk) 23:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC)